Tower of Death
by author.nata
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto terjebak di sebuah permainan yang di buat oleh para dewa, dan menjalani hidup di sebuah permainan tersebut. Bagaimana kisah Naruto dalam permainan tersebut. Apa saja yang akan di lalui oleh Naruto.


**Title : Tower of Death**

**Rated : T (Semi-M)**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance and Supernatural**

**Disclaimed : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Uzumaki Naruto terjebak di sebuah permainan yang di buat oleh para dewa, dan menjalani hidup di sebuah permainan tersebut. Bagaimana kisah Naruto dalam permainan tersebut. Apa saja yang akan di lalui oleh Naruto.**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo, and ETC.**

A/N : Gara-gara nunggu balik ke kampung halaman akhirnya dapat ide tentang ini. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan fic abal ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

**Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Saat aku membuka mataku, yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah sebuah kuil kuno, aku merasa berada di tempat yang cukup asing.

Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?

Aku terus mempertanyakan hal itu hingga seseorang keluar dari dalam kuil dan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Tidak ku sangka hampir 1000 tahun ternyata ada juga orang yang datang ke tempatku." kata sosok tersebut.

Ku lihat sosok tersebut mengenakan pakaian jepang kuno lengkap dengan sebilah samurai di pinggang kanannya. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku tanda bingung apa yang orang itu katakan. "Maaf bisa jelaskan aku berada di mana ini?" tanyaku kepada orang tersebut.

"Kamu berada di kuil para dewa." kata orang tersebut.

Aku terbengong atas jawaban orang tersebut kemudian berkata kembali. "Jangan bercanda tuan." kataku kepada orang tersebut, "Bisa tuan tunjukan jalan keluar dari sini, aku harus segera pulang, karena jika tidak, Kaa-san bisa marah padaku." kataku mengingat jika aku terlambat, Kaa-san ku yang cantik dan anggun bisa berubah menjadi iblis yang mengerikan.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda tuan." kata orang tersebut kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya kembali, "Jika tuan ingin keluar dari sini mari saya tunjukan jalannya." katanya kemudian berjalan masuk ke arah kuil yang cukup besar.

Aku pun mengikuti orang tersebut hingga akhirnya orang tersebut berhenti dan menatapku kembali. Ku lihat sekeliling kuil tersebut, dan betapa terkejutnya di samping kananku terdapat sebuah penjara yang besar dan ada sosok besar seperti ular dengan sayap melingkar-lingkar di dalam penjara tersebut.

"Tuan, bisa kau tunjukan jalan keluarnya?" tanyaku takut-takut ketika melihat monster ular dengan sayap melingkar-lingkar di dalam jeruji penjara di sebelah kanan ku.

"Jalan keluarnya ada disana." kata orang tersebut menunjuk jeruji besar yang berisikan monster ular bersayap.

"Eh? Jangan bercanda tuan? Kau mau aku mati ya?" tanyaku kepada orang tersebut dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau lihat bola hitam besar yang berada di dalam jeruji itu?" tanya orang tersebut kepadaku.

Pandanganku kembali ke arah jeruji besi, dan benar saja aku melihat bola berwarna hitam berukuran cukup besar, "Ya, aku melihatnya." kataku menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut.

"Itulah jalan keluarmu, hancurkan bola hitam itu dan kau akan pergi ketempat _'Base Floor'_ untuk para pejuang yang akan melakukan permainan yang di berikan para dewa, kau harus menyelesaikan permainan tersebut kalau kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini." kata orang tersebut memberikan penjelasan lebih detailnya.

Aku hanya bisa menganga atas ucapan orang tersebut, yang benar saja, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, tapi ku bulatkan tekad ku untuk keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini lalu berkata. "Baiklah aku akan menghancurkan bola hitam tersebut." kataku memantapkan tekadku.

"Bagus, aku akan memberimu senjata samurai ini untuk mengalahkan Serpent itu." kata orang tersebut menyebutkan nama monster yang berada di dalam jeruji besi dan memberikan sebilah pedang samurai kepadaku.

Ku ambil samurai tersebut dan berjalan ke dalam jeruji besi besar itu dan menatap monster Serpent itu dengan takut-takut. Melihat ada yang memasuki jeruji besi itu sang monster Serpent itu menatapku dengan tajam lalu membuka mulutnya dan menyerangku.

Ku berkonsentrasi penuh kepada monster tersebut. Saat mulut monster tersebut hampir menelanku, aku langsung melakukan gerakan menghindar ke kiri lalu berlari menuju bola hitam tersebut. Ku tancapkan pedang samurai tersebut ke bola hitam itu. Tapi sayang bola hitam tersebut cukup keras tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun. Aku mulai panik karena monster tersebut sudah memutar balik dan siap memangsaku. "Sialan ini keras sekali!" umpatku menusuk-nusukan pedang samurai ke bola hitam itu.

Ku buang pedang samurai tersebut karena menurutku tidak ada gunanya dan ku mulai memukul bola hitam tersebut dengan kedua tanganku, tapi hasilnya sama saja, bola hitam tersebut tidak meninggalkan sedikit bekas sekali pun atas seranganku. Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatanku muncul saat di mana kakek mengajari cara menghancurkan batu dengan menggunakan tangan kosong. Aku harus mencobanya, siapa tahu bola hitam itu hancur.

Ku pejamkan mata lalu berkonsentrasi penuh, 'pusatkan energi chi kedalam kepalan tangan lalu hantamkan ke arah tujuan.' batinku mengingat kata-kata kakek Jiraiya.

Aku pun melakukan apa yang pernah di katakan kakek, lalu ku hantamkan tinjuku ke arah bola hitam tersebut. Dan benar saja bola hitam itu hancur berkeping-keping, tapi sayang hidupku akan berakhir, aku sudah berada di dalam mulut monster tersebut. Tiba-tiba cahaya menyilaukan menyelimuti tubuhku, saking silaunya aku hanya bisa menutup mataku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

**Naruto POV End**

Terlihat pemuda berambut kuning jabrik terbaring di atas rumput kemudian membuka matanya dan terbangun dari tempat tersebut lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. 'Dimana ini?' batin sang pemuda pirang tersebut atau sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto. Kemudian terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari atas langit.

**God Voice** : Selamat datang 5.000 para pejuang, kalian berada di tempat yang di namakan _'Base Floor'_, kalian akan menghadapi 1.000 pasukan monster serangga yang bernama Mantis untuk menuju _'1st Floor'_, selamat berjuang antara hidup dan mati para pejuangku yang gagah berani.

Naruto membelakan matanya tidak percaya, ternyata yang di mainkannya adalah permainan antara hidup dan mati kemudian mengumpat, "Bangsat kau para dewa!"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dan benar saja banyak orang yang berada di lapangan rumput tersebut, ketika itu terlihat dari atas berjatuhan monster bernama Mantis berwarna hijau menyerang para pejuang. Para pejuang yang tidak waspada tercabik-cabik dengan kedua tangan monster tersebut yang seperti pisau. Terdengar suara-suara jeritan kematian yang cukup banyak di lapangan berumput tersebut.

"Aghhh! Tolong!"

"Aghhh! Tidak!"

Itulah suara-suara yang di dengar oleh Naruto, Naruto kemudian berlari kearah monster yang mencoba menyerangnya lalu menunduk menghindari sabetan tangan monster tersebut yang seperti pisau kemudian menghantam perut monster tersebut.

_**"Uzumaki Style : Bullet Punch!"**_

**Bugh!**

Pukulan Naruto yang di aliri energi chi menghantam perut monster tersebut yang menyerang Naruto. Monster tersebut hancur berkeping-keping.

Kemudian Naruto melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya membawa sebilah pedang berlari ke arahnya kemudian berteriak.

"Dobe merunduk!" kata orang tersebut, Naruto pun menunduk mengikuti perintah orang tersebut. Sebilah pedang orang tersebut di ayunkan dan melewati atas kepala Naruto kemudian terdengar suara sesuatu seperti tertebas pedang tersebut.

**Crash!**

Sesuatu di belakang Naruto hancur berkeping-keping. Kemudian orang tersebut menatap Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis. "Untung tepat waktu."

"Teme!" kata Naruto sedikit berteriak melihat siapa yang berada di dekatnya. Yang berada di dekat Naruto adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat baiknya membawa sebilah pedang yang Naruto kenal adalah Kusanagi, pedang turun-temurun keluarga Uchiha.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan dobe?" tanya Sasuke memastikan sahabatnya baik-baik saja.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Naruto kemudian berdiri di sebelah sahabatnya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini teme?" tanya Naruto bingung, kenapa sahabatnya bisa berada di tempat laknat ini.

"Ceritanya panjang, lebih baik kita bereskan monster-monster bangsat ini dulu." jawab Sasuke yang sudah siap kembali menyerang monster Mantis yang sudah mendekat ke arahnya.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian memunggungi punggung Sasuke dan bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Tampaknya Naruto dan Sasuke di kelilingi 5 monster Mantis. Suara-suara jeritan kematian masih terdengar di padang rumput tersebut.

"Jangan mati teme." kata Naruto sedikit tersenyum kepada sahabatnya.

"Kau juga dobe." balas Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

Sementara tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat dua orang pemuda yang satu bertubuh besar dan yang satu mengikat rambutnya ke atas. Mereka adalah Akimichi Chouji dan Nara Shikamaru.

"Sialan, kau tahu tempat apa ini Shika?" tanya Chouji kepada sahabat baiknya.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang ku tahu kita harus bertahan hidup dari kematian." jawab Shikamaru menguap menahan rasa kantuknya, karena biasanya jam segini dirinya sudah berada di kasur rumah yang empuk.

"Sialan, kita harus segera membereskan para monster jelek itu." kata Chouji menunjuk 3 monster Mantis dengan pemukul baseball yang dibawanya, karena dirinya habis bermain baseball bersama kawan-kawan lamanya.

"Sepertinya begitu." kata Shikamaru yang mengambil dua buah pisau dapur dari dalam tasnya.

Kenapa Shikamaru bisa membawa pisau dapur? Karena tadi sebelum berada di tempat ini Shikamaru di suruh oleh Ibunya membeli dua buah pisau dapur yang sudah rusak.

**- Tower of Death -**

Sudah 45 menit berlalu, semua monster Mantis sudah di kalahkan, banyak darah yang menggenang di atas rumput hijau itu.

"Fuih, akhirnya berakhir juga." kata Naruto yang kini sudah duduk di atas rumput, di ikuti dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar kembali dari atas langit.

**God Voice** : Selamat bagi kalian yang berhasil melewati ujian dari kami. Para pejuang yang tersisa berjumlah 4.811 orang. Kalian akan kami kirim ke _'1st Floor'_, di sana kalian bisa memiliki _'Position'_ yang kalian ingin kan untuk melanjutkan perjuangan kalian dalam mencapai 100 lantai. Kalian bisa menuju lantai selanjutnya dengan sebuah test dari kami para dewa atau melewati dugeon yang kami sediakan. Jika kalian ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut kalian tinggal katakan _'Main Menu Visible'_ lalu pilih _'About'_, kalian akan mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut mengenai permainan ini. Untuk menghilangkannya kalian cukup berkata _'Main Menu Invisible'_. Sekarang kami akan memindahkan kalian ke _'1st Floor'_ jadi bersiaplah.

Sebuah cahaya menyelimuti seluruh para pejuang yang tersisa, tidak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba para pejuang yang berada di padang rumput itu hilang di bawa oleh cahaya yang menyilaukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Jika kalian suka dengan Fiction ini, nanti akan saya lanjutkan secara bertahap, untuk jadwal updatenya tidak menentu.**


End file.
